Overleg gebruiker:M. Van Gent
Welkom, als je hulp nodig hebt kun je bij mij terecht. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:56 (UTC) :Dank om te antwoorden. Het verwelkomingscomité van de regering staat ook al klaar: Welkom! :-) 31 mei 2007 15:02 (UTC) ::Ik had nog geen kans om om u te verwelkomen. Bij deze: Welkom! 3 jun 2007 07:58 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:56 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner van Libertas vrij dit te doen. 3 jun 2007 16:31 (UTC) MenM Corp. Ik heb juist vernomen dat u The Daily Wiki onderhoudt. Nu was mijn vraag of je je krant niet wilt aansluiten bij onze mediagroep aan te sluiten. DIT IS ZEKER GEEN OVERNAME! U blijft verantwoordelijk voor TDW maar wij helpen dan mee met het onderhoud zodat TDW weldra een plek veroverd in de media. Wat biedt dit voor voordelen? * U blijft verantwoordelijk voor TDW. * U wordt aandeelhouder van MenM Corp. * U, TDW en MenM Corp. worden er beter van. De aansluiting van deze krant bij onze mediagroep kan in de toekomst handig zijn wat betreft actualiteit in o.a. de geplande tv-zender MenM1. MenM 5 jun 2007 17:39 (UTC) :Ik ben tijdelijk druk (met de examens). Ik zal proberen The Daily Wiki nog wat te onderhouden want ik heb hier al vanalles over gelezen dat ik niet zo graag hoor :) Dus nee, liever ff geen overnames. M. Van Gent 9 jun 2007 19:34 (UTC) ::Het lijkt me beter M. nog wat tijd te geven haar krant op te starten. Dan kan ze achteraf nog kiezen om bij een groep te gaan. BTW: onafhankelijke kranten moeten er ook zijn hé ;-) 9 jun 2007 21:27 (UTC) Fruit Valley In Libertas zijn op dit moment twee bedrijven die aan biologisch en ecologische landbouw doen. De producten van beide bedrijven vullen elkaar aan en om de marktpositie van beide bedrijven te verbeteren zou een fusie een goede toekomst kunnen beteken. Daarom stel ik als CEO van Orgin voor om Orgin en Fruit Valley te fuseren. 50% van de Orgin aandelen voor jou en 50% van de Fruit Valley aandelen voor mij. --Moriad 28 jun 2007 13:18 (UTC) :Wel, eigenlijk ben ik van mening dat een monopolie geen goede zaak voor de klant is, en moet ik het voorstel dus, ondanks dat het een mooi was, afwijzen. Graag wil ik wel een goede relatie met Orgin onderhouden. M. Van Gent 29 jun 2007 15:09 (UTC)